SleepOver YAY!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: The girls and guys are having a sleep over. What will happen? Contest, OC/OC, and Ikaryshipping 4th story. 3rd one-shot still new at this so it may stink. ANICA OUT LEATSSSS!


**Me:Hi, First I want to thank TheDisguisedFairy for being my first review in my 1st and 3rd story and for the tip thank you so much.**

**May:Awesome! another one-shot.**

**Drew:Cool.**

**Kiara:I've been thinking of truth or dare.**

**Dawn:Cool thanks for putting me in it.**

**Paul:...**

**Yusei:Paul doesn't care.**

**Me:Can someone do the Disclaimer?**

**Everyone: . . . (silence)**

**Me:Disclaimer please.**

**Drew:Fine . . .**

**Drew:Contestshipper16 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

**_~SLEEPOVER YAY!~_**

It was dark and silent as people were sleeping. But not everyone were asleep as a group of 6 people were watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the 3 girls as the tried to hid behind the guys. As the guys covered there ears.

They had planed a sleepover after school at May's house and her parents agreed. They were at her room. It had white walls, one bed with red rose patterns sheets a red pillow and a desk at the right side of the bed with a rose filled blue vase and pictures of May and her friends and her travels.

"Why did you guys pick a scary movie?" ask an angry and scared blue hair girl that we al know as Dawn, hiding behind a purple hair guy, also known as Paul.

"Because we wanted to watch it, It's not our fault your so scared" answered Paul not really caring.

"How about we do something else?" ask a scared dark brown hair girl with green eyes known as Kiara. "YES!" screamed a brunette hair girl with sapphire blue color eyes, who we call May with Dawn both wanting to do anything but watch the scary movie.

"What do you guys have in mind?" asked a bored Drew. "Well how about truth or dare?" ask Yusei with an evil smirk witch the guys saw but the girls were oblivious to. "Good idea Yusei!" exclaim an excited Dawn, a relieve May because they would no longer watch the movie with the brain eating Pokemon and a happy Kiara.

"So, . . . What are the rules and what will happen to the losers?" ask a curious Kiara.

"Before that, you all agree to play no matter the consequences, right?" ask Drew to make sure that they will not back down. "Or are you scared to lose to us?" He ask with a smirk.

"Please as if _we_ would ever lose to you guys" exclaim a annoyed May. "There is no way we could lose" said Dawn. "Alright we all agree to play, so . . . tell us the rules we will not back down, right girls?" ask Kiara looking at May and Dawn to see if they would agree also. "Right" was the response she got.

"Okay, locks like we will all play, so . . . everyone that loses has to date the person the winner pares them up with . . . understand?" ask Yusei with another evil smirk. After school he along with Paul, Dawn and Kiara decided to help May and Drew to express there feelings to each other. May and Drew didn't know about the plan but after the first evil smirk Drew started to get suspicious.

"WHAT?! NO WAY" scream the girls May because she didn't see that coming, Kiara and Dawn because they realize that it will not only be May but all of them who will get stuck on a date.

"You all said you will not back down your stuck in this just as we are" Paul said with an annoyed face glaring at Yusei.

"UGH,Fine" agreed an annoyed an angry Kiara, who glared at Yusei who just shrugged it of as if noting had happened. "Guess we have no choice but to agree" said May, "Guess you're right" Dawn said with a sigh.

"Okay, I go first, May, truth or dare?" ask Kiara.

"Um . . . Truth." May replied.

"Alright, Why do you have every single one of Drew's roses?" ask Kiara with a smirk. Drew's head snap up as he heard that. He locked around the room and saw the vase full of roses in her desk. '_I can't believe she kept those'_ Drew thought as he blush but it wasn't really noticeable to anyone in the as they were all watching May to see her answer.

"Um, . . . w-well I-I kept them-m because they're my f-favorite flower and t-they mean a l-lot to m-me" she shutter blushing and said the last part quietly hopping no one heard her but she was wrong as everyone heard her loud and clear.

Drew was shock yet content that she cared about them and keep them, he was also blushing witch was now noticeable and everyone saw yet he smile softly at May.

May avoided eye contact with Drew while she was still blushing she turn to Dawn."My turn, Dawn truth or dare?" May ask so that everyone would stop locking at her.

"I'm brave enough to chose dare." she announce confidently that is until she heard the dare. "I dare you to kiss Paul." May announce smirking in victory as she saw Dawn blushing like crazy and Paul get a small blush on his cheek.

"What? you said you were brave enough didn't you?" May ask her as It was her turn to be embarrass.

"O-O-Okay" Dawn shutter still blushing. She walk up to Paul bent down so she was on eye level with him and kissed him on the lips. After a while the kissed turned passionantely and they broke apart both blushing. Dawn sat on Paul's lap and Paul put his arm's around her waist.

"Okay, Kiara truth or dare?" Dawn ask from Paul's lap.

"I chose truth" Kiara response.

"Awww, alright tell me who you love" Dawn said. Yusei started to listen intensely to the answer.

"Well, the truth is um . . . ah . . ." Kiara said blushing. She sigh the truth is I-I in L-Love with Y-Yusei." Kiara replied blushing. "R-Really" Yusei stammered shock. "Yes" Kiara said embarrass that she just told him the truth. Yusei recovered from his shock and stud up and went to Kiara.

Kiara locked at him wondering what he would do. He kiss her passionantely and she kiss back. They broke apart and Yusei said "I love you too, Kiara" He told her. "So . . . are we going out now?" Kiara ask, Dawn gasp, "I totally forgot to ask you that too, so are we?" She ask also. Both the guys sigh. "Yes, we are" They both said at the same time.

"Well, I guess you guys are out so, me and May win" Drew said with a smirk.

"But wait, how do we chose who dates who if everybody is dating now?" May ask.

"Not everybody are dating" They all said, except May and Drew and smirk as if telling Drew to make his move. Drew got the massage and turn to May and walk up to her. "May I was wondering if you would like to gou out with me?" Drew said blushing. May stared at him in shock.

"I would love to, Drew" She said happily. "So will you be my girlfriend?" Drew ask May with hope in his eyes. "YES, Drew, yes" May said with her sapphire eyes sparkling with happiness.

Drew bend his head down a little and pressed his lips to hers, she kiss back passionantely and they broke the kiss panting. "I love you Drew" May whisper to Drew's ear sending shivers down his spine. " I love you too, May" Drew confessed and kiss her cheek affectionantely.

Suddenly the door to the room open and all the teenagers turn to lock.

"May sweety I think it's time for you and your friends to go to bed, it's 2:00 a.m. in the morning" May's mother, Caroline said.

"Okay, mom" May told her mother. Everybody went to bed and fell asleep thinking of there new relationships.

**_ ~The End~_**

**_ ~REVIEW~_**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thank for everything guys.**

**May:Cool! what story is this?**

**Me:This would be my forth story, one-shot better said.**

**Drew:Like always this is another Contestshipping.**

**Yusei: And OC/OC shipping.**

**Dawn:And Ikarishipping.**

**Me:Yes it is please be nice in your reviews THANK YOU.**

Me:~REVIEW~.


End file.
